


扎主教 主教扎 互攻

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 【我刚才居然脑补了一身白衣的豆扎特把只穿着红色主教过膝靴的表哥按在钢琴上艹这样的场景。我不过是看了长靴妖姬的海报……我居然对表哥有这样的想法吗？害怕自己……豆con还有一首lady in red。主教那一身红衣，我整个人都不好了，所以我到底在脑补什么！】本文是根据以上黄色废料写的写完我感觉这性格被我写得更偏向三伯豆了，嘛……瞎几把看吧，我就是想让 他们两干个爽，情人节嘛注意还是扎主教的描述比较多，请避雷





	扎主教 主教扎 互攻

start

豆扎特看着巨大的盒子里那双鲜红色的过膝靴，就好像是一颗定时炸弹，现在退件还来得及吗？那个混蛋米扎特居然真的买了这双靴子寄给他，还发了私信祝他情人节梦想成真？？？？

人总是有梦想的不是吗？就在上周某一天，自家的主教和米扎特的大师都出差去了，两位扎特就欢天喜地的相邀喝酒去了，毕竟婚后主教和大师都看的非常严，喝了几杯豆扎特就冲到前面唱了首lady in red。米扎特半梦半醒提醒是哪个穿红衣的姑娘啊，小心你家主教吃醋，结果豆扎特酒后吐真言，把米扎特吓醒了，原来那个in red的不是什么姑娘就是豆扎特家的主教。

其实现代社会哪来的主教，米扎特叫他家的那位大师是因为他是音乐学院的教授，而豆扎特家的那位被叫做主教是因为公司年会某一年被豆扎特坑表演音乐剧穿上了红衣主教那身衣服。

当时豆扎特酒醉，说话断断续续，米扎特听了个大概，大意就是。

【我家那位平时不是黑的就是黑的，没想到穿红色那么好看，还有那双靴子，骚气死了，自从看了百老汇的长靴妖姬后一直对靴子念念不忘，甚至还妄想某人全身啥也不穿就穿红色过膝靴的样子】

米扎特听得酒都醒了，目瞪口呆，心想这孩子长大了，这车都开成了法拉利啊。

所以米扎特在情人节前夕特地定了一双红色过膝靴寄给豆扎特，他见过豆扎特胡乱穿过主教的鞋子，所以尺寸应该不会错。他可真是太好了，发完私信，米扎特拿着自己预定的最新的领花再度审视下自己的眼妆出门接大师过节去啦。

神游的时候手机暗了下去，又一条私信过来，屏幕一亮！豆扎特一看是自己的情人，为了庆祝节日，日理万机的主教大人提前回家了，这么大一盒子藏在哪里啊！豆扎特转了半天终于把鞋子塞进了钢琴后面，于是主教一回家就看到一只乖巧状的豆扎特，颇为意外。

刚换了鞋子，豆扎特就弹起了自己最新的曲子，本来这就是给主教的礼物，反正主教他什么都不缺，反正主教就是喜欢他的曲子。听到曲子就知道这是自己恋人的新作，作为第一个听众那是相当荣幸的，放下手中的公文包揽过恋人比自己瘦了两圈的肩膀，在恋人敏感的脖子上偷了一吻。

“啊!”随着豆扎特手一抖，琴键被突然压下，声音戛然而止。

豆扎特的脖子最敏感了，这么一来直接身体就软了，豆扎特手长脚长，半推半就和情人接吻的时候一不小心，那双红色的靴子就这么掉出来了。

场面一度尴尬。

（这是新的歌剧的道具？只是寄存在家里？）

（这是米扎特买的，只是寄存在家里？）

然而事实残酷的打击了豆扎特，克洛雷多亮出米扎特给他的私信，这混蛋居然定了靴子还不忘跟克洛雷多要钱！还把他脑子里的黄色废料全都抖出来了！

呜哇主教大人要生气了！想之前刚进公司的时候连着被骂了三次，豆扎特一度以为克洛雷多很讨厌他，当时他也不明白米扎特说的口嫌体正直是啥意思，为此低落了好一阵啊，后来莫名其妙就两情相悦了不过这篇文章的重点不是这个，我们下回再说啊。

呜哇好羞耻啊！豆扎特施展了缩入琴凳神技。

“对男朋友有特殊的xing幻想不是很正常嘛！”

克洛雷多挖出了自己全身变粉的小男友，颇为赞同这句话。

“说的很对，Mr Oedo，我不介意交换彼此的xing幻想。”

哎？？？？？？？？？

豆扎特看到恋人特写放大的脸，标准总裁邪魅一笑，那感觉就是脑袋一晕什么都答应下来了，管他呢，豆扎特扑上去亲吻自己的恋人，而克洛雷多从善如流的捏住小情人脖子后的那一点皮肤摩挲，简直是几乎要擦枪走火了，这时候电话响了。

情人节的外送服务，为了避免出去人挤人，克洛雷多特地叫了这样的外送服务，烛光晚餐一点不拉下，餐具匆匆忙忙扔进了洗碗机后浴室里的氛围就变得异常火热。一个澡洗得比平时多了二十分钟，因为两个人都做了清理，一边忍受着对方的手指在身体里开拓润滑清洗，还要一边让自己有理智的帮助恋人开拓清洗，这让有一个火辣的恋人的豆扎特和克洛雷多都有点无法自持，他们身高相仿，接吻的时候都不需要特地迁就对方，当然也无法实现网上的某些萌萌的身高差的接吻方法，不过这样对他们来说刚刚好。

克洛雷多压了压身体，舔上了恋人的喉结，果不其然恋人的后穴狠狠收缩了下，这是豆扎特最致命的敏感点，豆扎特眼里都是泪水瞪人也没气势只能狠狠捏了捏某个主教挺翘的屁股作为反抗。

两位擦身体也闹腾，好在浴室就在卧室内，就这样还花了五分钟才跌跌撞撞倒在床上，床边的红色过膝靴异常瞩目，还有一条……脖链

细细的黑色链子，还有个小铃铛？

克洛雷多拿起脖链小心的给恋人带上，看来每天摸脖子手感相当正确，脖链正正好好，这链子黑色带点金闪也不十分夸张非常适合白皙脖子纤长的豆扎特，还有个声音清脆的小铃铛，豆扎特一动，小铃铛小小的声音传来，异常羞耻。

“很合适。”

再度交换一个吻之后，豆扎特舔了舔嘴巴，长靴主教这可是他的终极幻想！豆扎特迫不及待给克洛雷多穿上的红色长靴，不得不说米扎特这法国人的品味是不错滴，鞋子非常贴脚红色又非常出挑，因为过于激动，小铃铛的声音都有点激烈起来。

克洛雷多的皮肤稍微深一些，但是也不是那种美黑级别，衬着红色怪好看的，克洛雷多胸部是除毛的，腿上倒是没有，绒绒的。结果傻豆扎特光顾着看了，那八块腹肌，那马甲线，那比塑胸衣堆出来的还大的胸肌。

这时候还是要年长的一方来引导，克洛雷多摸着恋人的脖子把人圈进怀里，低沉着嗓音诱惑，“再不抓紧我可要不客气了。”豆扎特这才回过神，他是技术比较差的那一个，不过他很好学，一边不忘记刺激小克洛雷多，一边从马甲线开始往上舔，舔的口干舌燥，克洛雷多都忍不住继续自己的特别爱好捏住豆扎特的脖子后那一点皮肤，伴随着叮当的铃声，不用豆扎特刺激克洛雷多就觉得自己足够硬了。

脖子是豆扎特的敏感带，被摸了几下豆扎特就觉得万分难受，浑身叫嚣着快来摸摸我，可是不能对恋人半途而废啊，警告一般的咬住某人的ru头，不意外听到一声闷哼，和自己不同的低沉嗓音总让豆扎特非常激动，后穴已经足够松软，克洛雷多有着强壮的大腿，记住现在穿着过膝靴，豆扎特脸不仅是粉色的都要要红到滴血了，分开那双强壮的大腿，让自己的小札特进入恋人的身体，就这样都要流鼻血了。

but，他不能当秒she男，可是克洛雷多这家伙技术也太好了，那双带点茧子的手从他的腰线而上，好吧他没有什么肌肉，最近好像因为写谱子又瘦了些，简直就是皮包骨，但就是这样克洛雷多也摸得特别色情，他不仅仅是 摸，还会揉捏啊，用手指头按摩，啊这体贴的情人。

豆扎特几乎是趴在克洛雷多身上挺进，胸肌还嗝着他了，感谢克洛雷多的脖链，这铃铛声混着男高音男中音的呻吟此起彼伏，豆扎特感觉自己腰窒息了，脖子上的链子尺寸正好，现在一激动还感觉有点勒？这链子她也看姑娘们戴过，但是在激烈的xingai的时候看来不是个好选择，喘息声越来越急促，在克洛雷多一口吮在恋人的脖子上时，豆扎特也同时到了顶点，直接趴入年长的恋人怀里，克洛雷多揽过恋人，在恋人通红的脸颊亲了又亲，顺势把人翻过来压入了床单，今天牺牲这么大，利息可是要全部讨回来。

过膝靴自然是功成身退，被扔到了床下。

“我可爱的小猫咪。”

克洛雷多轻轻拍了拍恋人的脸颊，继续捏住那好看修长的脖子，好让自己的恋人回神。

结果豆扎特回过神就发现自己已经被压住了，还有等一下小猫咪是什么？当然还没想很多就感受到体内恋人的尺寸的质感。

“唔……”

看来今天要遭，所以克洛雷多对自己的xing幻想到底是啥来着？？？？

第二天

豆扎特趴在床单里不起来，他腰都要断了，他才做了一次，那个克洛雷多不知道吃错什么药居然按着他做了四次，也不怕精尽人亡！还有脖链已经被取下来了，但是还有一道明显的痕迹，靠一定会被误会他们搞什么S什么M来着！

米扎特的视频邀请三次后才被豆扎特接通，豆扎特咆哮你怎么能都告诉克洛雷多，米扎特看来也没起床懒洋洋的说不是帮你达成愿望了？然后悄悄的告诉豆扎特他从大师那里听来的八卦，前阵子主教问他关于脖链的话题。（ 钢铁直男般的德国人审美需要法国人参谋参谋。）

END


End file.
